


Cora vs. the Demon Doors

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Kinktober2018 [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The first time she battles the demon doors on her own and wins is a rush of emotion -- and hormones -- that she never expected in a million years.





	Cora vs. the Demon Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KryssiKakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryssiKakes/gifts).



> Date Written: 27 May - 26 November 2018  
> Word Count: 2353  
> Written for: Kinktober 2018  
> Recipient: Kryssikakes  
> Prompts: [ This thread](https://twitter.com/KryssiKakes/status/1000606715912642560) & Day 14 - Cunnilingus  
> Summary: The first time she battles the demon doors on her own and wins is a rush of emotion -- and hormones -- that she never expected in a million years.  
> Spoilers: Utterly canon divergent AU based on RP. Just go with it, aight?  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is literally a very specific gift for my best bitch's birthday. I started it for her back in May for something based on an RP verse of ours. I highly doubt anyone outside of our particular clique is going to actually read this, so if you do, just go with the flow… And ftr? Mama C is an evil, diabolically adorable bitch of a muse, but I love her dearly.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: V and Jo are lifesavers!

The first time she battles the demon doors on her own and wins is a rush of emotion -- and hormones -- that she never expected in a million years. 

She's waiting outside in the shade as Kryssi picks up a couple last minute things they need for dinner. For such a short trip, Cora doesn't want to deal with those infernal demon doors, not even with her darling girl at her side. The sudden realization that they're out of the specific bread used for the cucumber sandwiches, after toast this morning, has her reaching for her phone. It still confounds her on a semi-regular basis, but she knows enough to be able to write a letter or speak with Kryssi.

…Except it's completely dead.

"This infernal talking box will be the death of me," she mutters, trying every trick Kryssi taught her to turn it on. "Why can't we go back to the elegance and simplicity of ravens and couriers?"

She chews at the inside of her cheek for a moment, wondering if Kryssi will be angry if she uses magic on the damnable thing, then glances up at the demon doors that confound and unnerve her. It should be a simple thing to step into the market, find her lover, and relay the message necessary. No need for Kryssi to have to make more than one purchase, and she _is_ rather peckish for one of the delectable sandwiches. Slipping her phone back into her purse, Cora stands and takes slow, measured breaths as she draws closer to the doors she so despises.

She stares at the doors for a moment, just outside of whatever strange prophetic powers they have to know that she's there. What she wouldn't give to discover what witch or wizard created the spell for them, so she could rip his or her heart out and crush it.

Someone exits the store as she stands there -- one of those odious little dwarves, perhaps the one that reeks of alcohol like her father did? -- and stares at her, but one dark look from her sends him scurrying on his way. A soft snort escapes her lips as he literally trips over his own feet and lands flat on his face, the sound of breaking glass making its way over to her mere seconds before his disgruntled complaints about his wasted money and alcohol. Serves him right.

She returns her attention to the demon doors before her and takes a deep breath, a second, a third. The fourth is larger by far and, as she blows it out, she prepares herself mentally for this task. She will _not_ let the demon doors hold sway over her any longer. If she could make them bow before her, she would, just as she had with those damnable royals all those years ago. Letting out this fourth breath, she straightens her spine and purposely walks forward, triggering the spell to open them, and barely flinches as she proudly walks into the store. She moves forward just enough to let the spell die and close the doors again before pausing to take in the enormity of what she's just done. Before she can truly understand it, a rush of adrenaline surges through her veins, followed closely by an equally intense rush of arousal.

She _must_ find her darling girl. _Now_.

She stalks along the front of the store, scanning down each aisle until she finds her prey. Once spotted, her smile turns positively predatory as she makes her way down the aisle toward where Kryssi is looking at the teas available. Without warning, she spins Kryssi around and plants a kiss on her that is definitely more than she's ever kissed her with any kind of audience. As her lips move possessively over Kryssi's, tongue flicking out to tease for entrance, she can hear packages being dropped up and down the aisle, including the two boxes of tea that were in her darling girl's hands. Growing hungrier with the need to kiss her, possess her in the wake of her mastery of the demon doors, she deftly tips Kryssi back in a deep dip, practically bending over double in the process.

A low moan escapes Kryssi, her hands scrabbling for purchase to keep from falling, pulling Cora's hair in the process. It elicits a wanton growl from Cora, who realizes only seconds later that they aren't, in fact, alone in their own home. She nips sharply at Kryssi's bottom lip, pulling them both up into a fully upright position, and keeps hold until her darling girl has regained her balance. One last teasing little kiss is dropped on Kryssi's lips before she murmurs, "Pay for your things, my darling girl, so I can take you home and properly celebrate."

Kryssi blinks owlishly at her for a moment and nods. She starts to push the cart toward the front of the store as Cora picks up the dropped boxes of tea. She watches Kryssi move a few yards down the aisle, then stops and looks back at her curiously. "Did you want one of those two teas?" she asks, pointing at the boxes.

Glancing down at them, she finds neither stands out. Moving closer, she drops both into the cart and smiles. "We'll try them both." She pats Kryssi's ass. "Come along, darling girl. Let's get going."

"Y-Yes, ma'am," Kryssi replies, still clearly stunned by what just happened. She mechanically pays for the groceries, heading out to the car with Cora to put them in the trunk before getting in to drive home. She leans over to secure Cora's seatbelt once both are in the car, moaning as Cora kisses her possessively again. The short drive home is silent, Cora's hand resting heavily on Kryssi's right thigh, though nothing else happens to ensure a safe ride.

Once in the house, she settles into a chair at the kitchen table and watches her darling girl putting the perishables away. Food storage in this land fascinates her, but her eyes are drawn to the unconscious sway of Kryssi's hips. It only makes her arousal grow stronger. "Is everything put away that requires it for spoilage purposes?" she asks in a low, husky tone.

"Uh, yes?"

"Good. Come here." She stands and walks closer to Kryssi. Her smile grows broader, more predator again with each step, and she taps the table with her other hand. "Have a seat, darling girl. I'm sure you're probably tired after a long day of shopping, hmm?"

"No, I'm okay. Are _you_ okay, Cora?"

"Oh, I'm just fine. A bit peckish, perhaps. Do you know what I'm craving right about now?" Kryssi shakes her head, blinking owlishly, and Cora just laughs. "I'm craving some nice fresh sushi a la darling girl. Do you happen to know where I can get some?"

She watches as a single eyebrow lifts up toward Kryssi's hairline. "Sushi a la darling girl?" She lets out a soft, choked noise, lips twitching. "I think I know where that can be procured, but--"

"I want it on this table right here," she says, hitting the table again, "and I want it _now_." Before Kryssi can move, she flicks a finger lazily and Kryssi's clothes disappear. "Much better. I don't need all the fancy condiments and packaging. I just want to eat."

Kryssi shivers and moves to sit on the table, grateful for the plush, warm towel that appears under her. She smiles sheepishly at Cora as she gets comfortable, legs still together. Cora tsks her tongue, settling in the chair, and strokes her hands from Kryssi's knees to her hips and back down again. She quirks a brow, nails lightly digging into the pale skin until her darling girl spreads her thighs. 

"That's my good girl," she purrs, releasing her grip on Kryssi's skin. "Now get yourself comfortable."

Kryssi leans back on her hands, pursing her lips as she watches Cora. She splutters out a sound of surprise as her body is sharply dragged toward the edge of the table, legs splaying out so as not to hurt Cora in the process. She lets out a low moan as Cora leans in and inhales deeply. She lets the breath out on a wanton growl, nipping her way down the inside of the left thigh in front of her.

"C-Cora?"

"Hmm?" she asks, distracted by the scent of her darling girl's arousal.

"How did you get into the store today?"

Cora pulls back to stare at her. "You sit here naked on the kitchen table with my head between your legs and you'd rather _talk_ than have an orgasm?"

"I--" She sucks in a breath and squirms at Cora's tone. "I guess it can wait?"

"Good call."

She returns to her task of working closer toward her darling girl's cunt. She can smell her arousal and it only stokes the fire of her own arousal. Nibbling her way back gets her close enough to finally drag her tongue up the length of that delectable cunt. She neatly bypasses her sensitive little clit, but leans back enough to blow a puff of air across it, making her darling girl squirm. She chuckles darkly as she makes her next slow, sweeping pass of her tongue, this time swirling around her clit before sucking it between her lips. She sucks lightly, tongue tip flicking languidly to add to the sensations.

"C-Cora!"

She ignores the pleading tone in that whimper, starting to suck harder, tongue tip moving with more speed as she flicks it across her clit. Her hands settle briefly on Kryssi's hips, then her nails rake down the outside of those shapely thighs to grip her knees tightly and spread them further apart. Humming a tune from her youth, she continues to tease the nubile girl spread out so nicely before her, nails dragging back up to her hips. She can hear Kryssi whimpering again and grins. Her hands move up to cup breasts that fill her palms perfectly, plucking at twisting her sensitive nipples.

"Fuck, Cora!" The whine is accompanied by a hand settling on the crown of her head. There's no move to force her to do anything, just fingers spastically massaging her scalp in time with her hips rolling.

Cora continues to tweak nipples and clit in counterpoint then shifts to lightly pinch both nipples as she shifts to trace each crevice and fold with her tongue. Those fingers tighten in her hair, thighs quivering at either side of her head, and she chuckles again. Dragging the flat of her tongue up again, she waits to release her pinching grip on those nipples until she sucks her clit, dragging her teeth across it lightly. The sharp buck of Kryssi's hips is expected, and Cora just manages to keep from getting smacked in the face. Shifting her hands to grip Kryssi's hips, she casually twirls a finger to add a little heat and vibration to the tip of her tongue as she continues to tease her clit, not letting up as Kryssi's body begins to shudder and shake beneath her.

The loud, stuttering cry of her name, combined with the gush of fluid against her chin and throat, alerts Cora to her darling girl's orgasm. She takes her time stroking and teasing Kryssi through her orgasm, then slips down to lap up every last drop of her arousal, humming her enjoyment the entire time. Only when that hand in her hair loosened its grip and began to gently push her away did Cora pause to press a dainty kiss to that sensitive clit. She takes her time to lean back and study the flushed, sweaty body of her beloved pet, preternaturally proud that she is the one who made Kryssi look so utterly debauched right now.

"Oh my fucking god, Cora," Kryssi moans, meeting her gaze with glazed eyes and a goofy grin. "That was… _awesome!_ " She frowns, then giggles a bit as she pats Cora's head. Under normal circumstances, Cora would find the move condescending, patronizing, but this is her darling girl and she just had an intense orgasm, so she lets it go.

"You're quite welcome, darling girl. I rather enjoyed it myself."

"C-Can I get you anything? Do anything for you?" She's still slightly stumbling over her words and giggling. Cora finds it impossibly adorable, until her stomach rumbles ominously. "Did you make that noise or did I?"

She chuckles at that. "That was my stomach. It appears I may have worked up a bit of an appetite for something other than sushi a la darling pet."

"Whatcha in the mood for?"

"I could go for a good cumcumber sandwich," she says, then drops her head with a groan and a muttered _Damn it!_

She hears the table squeak slightly as Kryssi shifts to sit up a bit more. "Cora? What's wrong? I can make you the sandwich."

"No, you can't."

"Wait. Why not?"

"Because we're out of bread. You made me toast this morning, remember? And I" -- a flush of pride surges through her again -- "My phone was dead, and I wanted that sandwich, so I braved the demon doors to tell you so you wouldn't have to make two purchases, but…"

Kryssi lets out a long, loud laugh. "You got all turned on by your accomplishment and kissed me and forgot about the bread!" She laughs again, falling back onto the table.

"If you keep that up, that'll be the last orgasm you get for a long time, my darling pet."

Kryssi sobers, but there's still mirth twinkling in her eyes when she lifts her head to look at Cora. "Now don't be petulant, my queen. You didn't take a very good look at what I bought, did you?" When Cora frowns and shakes her head, Kryssi continues. "I knew we were out of your bread. I already had a loaf in the cart. Now do you want the damned sandwich or not?"

She pouts, but nods. "Yes, I'd like the sandwich." And then her voice gets _that_ tone. "Don't get dressed to make it."

"Yes, my queen."


End file.
